elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Anything You Can Do, I Can Do
Warning: This will probably be the strangest deck you'll ever see. The Deck This deck consists of the following cards: 12 Aether Pillars 6 Novas 6 Parallel Universes 6 Mindgates All cards EXCEPT Nova should be upgraded for the best possible performance. (When nova is upgraded, it costs Entropy quanta, no longer making the deck mono) The Strategy There are something interesting that is immediately apparent: No creatures. Here's how you deal with that: When the game starts, play out all Pillars in your hand, along with up to two Novas (in this case, you don't want or need the Singularities). If you're lucky enough, you'll be able to play Mindgate on turn one, if not turn two. As the game progresses, it'll become easier for you to copy cards in your opponent's deck and board. And if you play your cards right, you'll be able to defeat your opponent with their own strategy. The Pros and Cons Strengths: Flexibility: Thanks to Nova and the potential pillars/towers from Mindgate, the cards you copy from your opponent's deck will most likely be playable when you get them, especially with other mono decks. Card Advantage: As soon as you're able to use up to use two or more Mindgates, you'll be able to play twice the amount (or more) of pillars/towers, permanents, creatures, and spells of your opponent, given you have enough resources to do so. Mill Buffer: Since most of the cards you'll play don't come directly from your deck but instead are copies from your opponent's, it's harder for you to loose by running out of cards. (Most value decks like these tend to rely on card draw.) Insight: It doesn't matter whether you go first of second, if you copy enough cards you'll eventually know the opponent's entire hand. Ignorable Flaws: Most weaknesses I will mention have a solution that costs two quanta or less. You can add a maximum of five of these cards to the deck without loosing consistency, and you don't even need to add extra pillars/towers since Nova's in the deck. Weaknesses: Luck: You won't be able to copy the seven cards the opponent draws at the beginning of the game, cards that are cycled through, or cards that you don't have enough quanta to copy. (solution: Precognition ) Permanent Control: You may loose your Mindgates to effects like Destroy or Steal . (solution: Enchant Artifact ) Swarm: Copying one 10/10 is simple enough, but dealing with ten 1/1s takes a lot more work. (solution: Retrovirus ) Dead Copies: Sometimes you'll just not have enough quanta to play the card you get. (solution: none) Speed: This deck can take anywhere from three to five turns to be fully effective. (solution: none) Comments Feel free to comment on this deck! Are there any strengths or weaknesses I forgot to mention? Statistics? Card alternatives? This is the first wiki article I've ever made and there are a few things I wish I could improve, but I'll leave that up to you. Thanks in advance!!!Category:DeckCategory:Mono DecksCategory:AetherCategory:Strategies ------------------------------------------------ The code for the deck is : 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61r 61r 61r 61r 61r 61r 623 623 623 623 623 623 8pj